nothing can tear us apart
by Possum101
Summary: when Trish gets out of a bad relationship with Chris Jericho she turns to her best friend,Jeff Hardy.love blossoms but Chris wants revenge.Lita and Matt go through a rocky patch.Candice and John go through the unthinkable. by the way they are all under 22
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A little fight

"we're not going for the last time!" Chris Jericho said strictly to his long term girlfriend.

" why not? All of my friends are going. You might not want to go but I do and besides it's not like I'm going to sleep with any of them" she shouted back, putting on her high heel shoes. She was going to one of the monthly Hardy parties, Matt always throws. They were always the best Parties ever, each one better than the last. Chris was fuming and anger was burning inside of him. He needed to get out of there.

" I've seen the way _he_ looks at you." he said quietly, whilst she slipped on her white, short, party dress. He of course meant Jeff, Matt's older brother.

" who Chris who? What, Hardy? We're just friends and he's got a girlfriend, Beth if you remember. besides it's only a stupid story line. i only love you." Trish had had enough and then she heard her best friends truck outside. She got up but Chris grabbed her wrist.

"if you love me so much why won't you sleep with me. if you love me so much, trust me to be the one who takes your virginity" he shouted and he tightened his grip on her wrist.

" let me got you idiot!" and she slapped him. He let go of her wrist. " oh my god, Chris, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean--" suddenly Chris slapped her across the face and she fell to the floor

"go to the ####### party, Bitch. See if I care! maybe the Hardy idiot will be your first" he screamed in her ears. He left his apartment, tears rolling down her face. Luckily she had waterproof mascara. She gathered herself together then heard the buzzer, that let her know who was there outside, go. she walked over to the microphone.

" hello" she choked, into the buzzer's microphone.

"Trish? It's Maria and Candice, what happened?" Maria said confused.

"nothing, just another fight" she wiped away a tear and cleared her voice "I'll be right down"

she grabbed her handbag and phone and left Chris' apartment. She closed her door and walked down the stairs, rather than wait for the elevator. As she came into view of her friends, she saw Chris drive off somewhere.

"hey girl" Maria beamed "what's wrong, Chris just charged right past us and he looked angry. Did you two have another fight?" she asked with a worried look on her and Candice's face.

" I'll tell you on the way, let's go party!" Trish said, putting a brave face on, like when she gets hurt by another diva in the ring. They all worked for the WWE, world wrestling federation and it was fantastic. they are all young, so have at least another ten years in the business. They traveled all over the place and the girls especially loved going to New York. SHOPPING! Trish was twenty-one, so was Candice but Maria was twenty-two last week.

" okay. Let's go party!" Candice said and she bounced into the truck, ready to party. She was wearing a pink glittery top ,that only just covered her breast, and a white mini skirt. Maria was wearing short shorts and a white vest top. They all got into Candice's white jeep and she revved up the engine and left the car park.

"so tell us what was fight 300 about?" Candice said, keeping her eyes on the road at all times.

"me going to this party, without him" Trish let out a sigh.

"continue we want details" Maria asked. They weren't sad because Trish and Chris had been in a lot of fights recently, ever since the love storyline between Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus.

" well he said that I couldn't go. i said that i wanted to go and that i loved him ,not Hardy and then I tried to walk past him but he grabbed me. he then said if i loved him, why wouldn't i sleep with when I asked him to let me go he refused so I hit him" the two other girls let out a "yesss" and Trish chuckled.

"then what?" Maria asked

"then when I tried to apologize he-" she paused, dreading what the girls would say to this "he hit me" the two girl's jaws were wide open.

"oh my god. He can't hit you"

"the bastard" Candice shouted.

" I know and I really need this party so can we just focus on that and how I'm going to hide this red mark forming" she pointed to the red hand mark on her face. They both gasped.

"here let me help, I'm the make-up wizard of us girls" Maria said and she pulled out of her handbag what seemed a mountain of make-up.

"how much make-up do you keep with you Maria?" the all chuckled and Maria began to apply make-up to Trish's cheek.

"you know Trish. You need a new boyfriend. Forget about Chris and go out with someone who actually cares about you. Like Jeff, for instance." Candice said Trish sighed. They had been telling her to dump Jericho for a month now.

"I know, but if you remember Jeff has a girlfriend, Beth" Trish said stating what was the obvious.

" not any more. He dumped Beth when he saw her kissing her old boyfriend." Maria said telling the new gossip to the other two.

"when and how did you find that out?" Candice asked.

"Matt told me this morning when he told me about the party. Apparently, Jeff isn't really that bothered by the break up. He fancies someone else at the moment" Maria continued.

"really! Who?" Trish asked, intrigued by the new story.

" Matt didn't tell me exactly who, but he did say that it was a WWE diva!" she said cheerfully, nudging Trish at the same time.

"it's probably you, Trish. Every since that story line, it's been different" Candice said proudly.

"well I mean of course he is. We have to kiss and hug on screen." Trish said, trying to deny that Jeff hardy liked her. The two girls gave her a 'oh really?' look. "what?" she said chuckling.

they all giggled before seeing the Hardy's house was coming into view. "anyway i also know that it's a RAW diva, so that drives half the girls of the WWE out of the picture" Maria said.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE BEST HARDY PARTY YET!!!

"we're here" Candice shouted and they pulled up in front of the Hardy's house where there were at least 20 cars outside. the music was pumping out of house and screams from giggling girls and the song 'all i ever wanted' by bass hunter.

"the party is pumping" Maria said, before running to the house and knocking on the door. Jeff was there and he immediately looked at Trish and smiled.

"hey, come on in" he beamed looking to all three and Maria and Candice went straight through to the party.

"hey Jeff" Candice went and then joined the dance floor.

"hey Jeff" Maria beamed and went to grab a beer, one for her and one for Trish

"so Trish how you been." Jeff said putting an arm around her shoulders. he was a bit drunk at the moment.

"fine how are you? I heard about you and Beth" Trish asked concerned about one of her best friend _and just a friend_ she said in her mind. He frowned but didn't look upset or anything. "you can talk to me about it Jeff, we are best friends, right?" she asked

"of course you're my best friend and I'm fine. Just had a bit to drink." he said chuckling at the last words. So did Trish.

"well I'll join you. I need cheering up" she said building up the conversation so she could tell Jeff what happened. As she always confines in Jeff, they had been friends for 5 years. They were both 21 now.

"why? What's happened?" he asked pulling her into another room, so it was easier to hear each other, from the loud music. This made no difference.

"oh it's nothing just Chris and I had another fight. About me going to the party without him." she said looking away not wanting to look at Jeff. "don't worry though, I'm dumping him." she said sighing and then Maria came in with the beers.

"here Trish, hey Jeff you okay, you know with Beth?" she asked

"yeah it's good she's moving out and we're selling the house and so I'll be here now!" he said smiling at Trish. And she smiled back.

" okay well I'm going to go dance you coming Trish?" she asked Trish and she looked at Jeff.

"sure, I'll be right there"

"cool" and she skipped out of the room, beer in hand.

"so Hardy wanna dance?" Trish said smiling a sexy smile at him. This made him chuckle.

"alright but you gotta be on my beer throwing team later" he laughed making Trish giggle.

"okay but make sure to protect me 'rainbow haired warrior'"

"of course" and he held out an arm and she took it and they made their way through to the lounge, where about 40 superstars were either dancing, kissing (drunkenly), talking or even making out on the couch, in Melina and nitro's case.

Jeff and trish were dancing and when a slow song came on they walked off the dance floor and watched the couples dancing. the pair that stood out however, was Matt and lita. they had been dating for 6 years now, but have lived together for 3. everyone in the WWE all agreed they were the perfect couple.

When the song finished Shannon moore, a good friend of the Hardy's, shouted "beer bottle fight!" suddenly about 15 superstars ran outside, grabbing bottles on their way out. most of the girls were in a huff because of the boys leaving them.

"you said you were gonna be on my team" Jeff said pulling Trish lightly. she didn't budge.

"i know but i'm really drunk and dont wanna get hurt" she pleaded but Jeff grabbed her and carried her outside where there already was two teams of 8 and 6 were. Jeff and Trish both grabbed a bottle ready to throw.

"on your marks" John cena yelled.

"get set" Maria shouted, half squealing

"attack" someone else yelled and suddenly a frenzy of bottles were thrown across the battle field.

* * *

after 15 minutes of beer bottle throwing, the superstars stumbled in the house all laughing and pushing eachother gently.

"this always happens at a Hardy party, huh?" Candice asked John Cena who was taking his top of because it reaked and drenched with beer. Budweiser, to be exact.

"yep and isn't it hilarious" he chuckled collapsed on the black sofa. Candice sat besides him, leaning on him drunkenly. he put an arm round her. they were not dating or anything. this was the first time they had really talked without it being about WWE. john cena had always liked Candiceand Candice liked him back. but neither of them knew of their feelings for one another.

"so, what do you thinkof the story line we got from Vince today?" she asked hopeing he would say yes.

"i think, i'm glad it was with you" he smiled at her and she smiled back. they were leaning into eachother their lips about to touch when...

"guys, you gotta--" Shannon paused "am i inturrupting something?" he asked with a cheesy smiled plastered across his face.

"you were. what do you want shannon?" cena asked annoyed that he didn't get a kiss from the girl he has had a crush on for 3 years.

"Amy has something to say in the lounge" he said walking out of the room awkwardly.

John and candice both sighed before getting up and walking out the room, linking arms.

* * *

Amy was standing on the settee at the front of the room. all the superstars were gathered, around or on the edge's of the room. she was ready to tell all of her best friends and work mates the best news she had ever had. she was also nervous about what Matt would say, just then Matt came over.

"Amy whats going on?" he asked concerned.

"you'll find out in a minute. and it's not bad don't worry." she said and kissed him lightly on the cheek. he stood next to Jeff and Trish.

"excuse me everyone!" she shouted and the entire room became silent. "sorry to stop the party, but i have very important news" she looked at Matt who had 'confused' written on his face. " I'm glad to announce that I'm-" she paused looking at the crowd who were now smiling. they knew straight away from the word 'I'm'. "I'm pregnant" she said.

suddenly her friends were clapping and cheering but Matt was just frozen. "Matt?" Jeff asked. everyone was silent and looking at Matt. suddenly, with no warning he jumped over to Amy.

"I'm gonna be a DADDY!" he screamed and picked her up and gave her a most passionate kiss. the crowd were cheering and gathering around the couple congratulating her and Matt. Matt suddenly ran out of the house, it all went quiet and nothing could be heard, until...

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!!!" Matt screamed running down the long road and everyone laughed. he ran back into the house and kissed everyone within a meter's radius. "i have something for you Amy." he ran up the stairs and got the small black box. he had had this box for 3 months now and he had finally found the right time. it was a small velvet box containing something that every girl would want someday.

he walked into the crowded room again and when he pulled out the box every girl in that room gasped and/or screamed. "Amy" Amy squealed. he went down on one knee and the girls repeated their gasp and squeal sequence.

"OMG" she said under her breath.

"Amy Dumas, will you be my wife" she didn't even have to answer she immediately kissed him. everyone cheered and crack open more beer bottles. when they finally broke they were bombarded with 'congratulations' and 'well done's' and 'good lucks'. tonight was truely the best Hardy party yet.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: MOVING OUT

This morning Candice woke up to see millions of bottles of Bud. All over the place. There was John's arm flung around her body, she was in heaven, she thought. Suddenly she though _we didn't do it, did we?_. she got up quickly and let go of a sigh of relief. Of course they wouldn't do anything they were just friends. They were both fully clothed ( well Cena was topless) and John was waking up form Candice's sudden movement. He opened an eyelid and groaned, suffering from the worst hang over ever.

"Candice?" he asked and he sat up.

"morning" she looked at her phone "or should I say afternoon" she chuckled and sat back down next to him.

"last night was the greatest Hardy party ever" he said stretching. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his gorgeous six pack.

"I agree" she looked around the room further to see it was the lounge and all the superstars were all slumped on the floor and couches. "I'll go get some coffee, Kay'?" and she walked through to the kitchen, where she saw Trish and Jeff about to kiss.

"Candice!" Trish said shocked with her witnessing her and Jeff about to kiss. Jeff back away from Trish and she was blushing and Jeff was slightly as well.

Candice smiled and Jeff said "nothing happened" he assured her.

"don't worry I know that." Candice flipped on the kettle on and got two of the foam coffee cups (something else the Hardys always had prepared. "so Trish do you want Amy, Maria and I to help you move out of Chris' place."

"I hadn't really thought about that" she said smiling at Jeff. What happened?

"what did you guys get up to?" she asked suspiciously.

"nothing happened for the last time!" Trish shouted and a few groans from superstars were heard from the shouting.

"okay well? The Chris situation?" she pressed on.

"oh well. Of course I'll need you guys and Jeff," she turned to Jeff "can you come in case he tries anything?" she asked sipping from her coffee.

"sure, what are friends for?" he said _but I'd rather be your boyfriend_ he thought. Just then the kettle came to a boil and Candice made up the two coffee.

Trish then moaned, "i have no place to stay" she said and she rubbed her face with her hands.

"you can stay with us, babes, we have a spare room now, after the _Santino_ incident." she said that name with such hate in her voice. i mean why wouldn't she. he cheated on Maria with another diva, Beth. it broke Maria in two, but it took her one hardy party to get over it. and also sleeping Randy Orton. they didn't know about this as Randy and Maria were now upstairs.

"thank you so much" and she hugged Candice.

"great." Candice said and Candice flashed a smile.

"well when should we go?" Jeff asked

"in abut half an hour, an hour."Trish suggested.

"cool. I'll wake Maria up in a few minutes. I think she went upstairs" she said and walked through to the lounge where about 10 superstars were awake and waling around rubbing their heads. Some were even putting on items of clothing!

"thanks" John said sitting up and taking a coffee from one of Candice's hands.

"welcome" and she gave him a flirtatious smile and sipped her coffee.

"so when do you wanna practice the script, the shows in three days" he said and took a sip "we're gonna have to practice until then, you know"

"i know, if you come round my house, unless you wanna go round yours i don't mind" she flashed another smile.

"your place would be cool" he said playing it cool, trying not to show that he like liked her. even though the chemistry was clear between the two. "so i'll come by at six that okay?"

"that's fine" she said and drank her coffee while a party of its own went on in her head.

Then, with no warning, Shannon Moore fell off the couch and several bottles made the loudest noise ever. All the superstars groaned with their hangovers. And a few of the men all shouted,

"Shannon!" this made them groan even more and they started moving towards the kitchen, for their coffees.

* * *

Trish parked outside the black of apartment, she was waiting for any clear sign that Chris was in a bad mood. but when one of her friends put a hand on her shoulder she felt safe and secure.

"let's do this quickly, guys" Candice said and she opened the jeep's door. they all followed slamming the doors of the jeep and carrying boxes, for packing.

Trish got out the keys for the apartment, she then opened the door.

"Trish?" came Chris' voice, he then came out of the bedroom. he looked horrible. he had clearly been drinking and crying. drowning his sorrows. "I'm so sorry please forgive me" he pleaded but no matter what he said she wouldn't dare forgive him.

"i-I'm here to pack my stuff" she said half scared. then her friends came through the door to support her.

"oh and you brought your crew" he said in his weird drunk voice. the others just stood there looking at him. "well get packing you idiots" he shouted and the others started walking to the bedroom to pack.

all the time they were packing Maria kept thinking about last night. her and Randy 'got it on' as Maria would say. she thought about her magnificent Randy was, she had had the best sex in a _very_ long time. she smiled at thinking of Randy's gorgeous six pack. people who are fans would think he was a bastard. but really he was sweet, kind, caring and great at sex.

Maria suddenly giggled at her thought.

"what?" everyone said in unison. they stared at her all weirdly.

"oh nothing, just thought of something funny" she said and continued to pack.

"your lucky you have the house keys or i would of left you right now" Candice said and the others chuckled.

"uh Trish..." jeff said, he was looking at Chris who was at the doorway.

"can we at least talk about this angel" _angel_ that was her nickname, but totally inappropriate.

"we don't need to" she said and put her photo album in one of the boxes. "we had a fight, you yelled, you hit me" she wiped away a loose tear. "there is nothing to talk about" she said.

"please" he pleaded and Trish looked at him and gave in.

"fine, let's go to the kitchen" and she made her way past Jeff and Maria. they walked into the kitchen and the other three just listened through the wall, as the kitchen was next door.

"Trish, you have to understand how sorry i am. i'm sorry for shouting, telling you that you couldn't go to the party and i'm so so so sorry that i hit you."Trish just gave an 'i'm not bothered look' on her face. "look i know what i did was wrong, please please please forgive me. one night without you was pure torture" he moved towards her and cupped her face softly. they stared into eachother's eyes. "i can't even imagine eternity without you" he said, his voice was angelic to Trish and she almost forgave him they kissed lightly.

in the other room...

"oh my god. that was so sweet" Maria said awwing and putting her glass (that she used for hearing) down on the bedside table.

"oh yea a little too sweet" Candice remarked putting hers down next to Maria's.

"Candice just can't forgive him, after what he did" he said and he sat back down on the bed. he then thought _if she forgives him i can never ever have a chance at being with her._

"Jeff everyone knows you have a crush on Trish" Candice said sitting down next to Jeff and putting an arm aorund him.

"yeah i mean she even likes you too." Maria said sitting next to Jeff, on the other side of him. Candice shot her a death glare. "she even said that she would dump Chris for you" Candice was giving her signs to shut the #### up. she was revealing Trish' secret to the one she had loved more than Chris. "what?" she said to Candice.

"you can't just tell him that, Trish'll kill you if she finds out, you dumb blond" Candice said all serious.

"she likes me" Jeff said breaking the cat fight between the two girls. he smiled pleased that the hardy charm had worked.

suddenly from the other room they heard

_"get off me Chris" _Trish screamed

_"no, you belong to me, bitch" _then they all heard the sound that everyone knew. it was a slap, but from a boy.

"Trish!" Jeff shouted and ran to the kitchen, where he saw Trish on the floor, crying and Chris standing over her. "get away from her" he shouted and punched Chris. he went to Trish and picked her up. he then turned to Chris. he was getting up.

"you stay there" Jeff said and pinned him against the kitchen table.

"you have no right Hardy to tell me what to do. she's my girlfriend" he said through gritted teeth.

"not any more" and he released him and stood by the doorway. "girls you done?"

_"nearly"_ came from Maria.

"let me guess Hardy. is she yours now?" he asked walking around the room, like a tiger does in a cage.

"no. she's her own woman" then from the other room they heard Maria go _aww._

_"Maria you dumb ####, be quiet"_ Jeff chuckled to himself.

"so let me guess you had a one night stand, made out? have pity sex?" that made Jeff flip. he punched Chris again and kneed him in the balls.

"none of that actually, but anything without you was good"Jeff said through gritted teeth. Chris groaned and fell to the floor.

"just get out of here" he said and Hardy left the room to help the girls. they were listening in through the wall. clearly eavesdropping.

"i can't hear anything" Trish said whispering. Jeff walked over and place an ear to the wall. He pretended to listen and he saw the girls turned to see him.

"me neither he said" they girls blushed at being caught. "right let's get these boxes in the jeep." he said and grabbed one of the larger boxes and the girls followed him. Chris was shouting abouse as they walked out of the aortment.


	4. Chapter 4

**If the writing is in bold like this that means it's from the script that Mr. McMahon gives his superstars.**

_If it's in this writing that means that they are thinking this. Sorry for the confusion on this if you were confused._

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 4: REHEARSING A WWE SCRIPT

It was quarter to six now and Candice was deciding what to wear as she wanted to impress John. She had a massive crush on him. She was deciding between jeans and a plane white tee shirt, and a pair of blue short shorts and a white hoody that says 'I am a hot chick'.

"Maria" she whined "I really, really need your help" she said in a jokey tantrum.

"your just rehearsing with John. You don't have to dress up" she said, but Candice needed advise not this.

"I'll just ask Trish" she said and stomp into Trish' new room, where she was unpacking some of her stuff. "Trish? Should I wear jeans and a plain white t-shirt or a pair or short shorts and a white hoody that says 'I am a hot chick." she said holding up both outfits in front of her face.

"I'll go with the shorts and hoody, it says your laid back and just being casual." she beamed and continued unpacking.

"I agree, thanks" and she skipped back to her room and changed into the outfit. She brushed her hair and decided to wear it down. She applied her make-up. Only wearing eye shadow, eye liner and lip gloss. She normally wore twice as much make-up, especially if she was on RAW.

Just then the door bell rang and she had to try to slow her breathing. _okay, just calm down, it's only John, the john who is soooo hot. _She shook her head to get the image of John out of her head. She headed downstairs to see Trish about to answer the door. She was just opening the door when Candice was at the bottom stair.

"hey Candice" he smiled at her "ready?" he asked waving his script.

"yep, let's do this" she said and led him into the lounge where Maria was.

"hey John" she said then turned to Candice "Trish and I are going over to the Hardys to talk with Amy and look through some pregnancy book and ####." she said and left the room and the two girls said bye and the front door closed.

"looks like we have peace and quiet for rehearsing" she smiled and he smiled.

"want a beer or something" she asked. As you've gathered she's a beer girl not a wine lady.

"uh sure a beer would be perfection" he said and she went to the kitchen._ just great John_ he thought _you could of said beer would be great or good. But no beer would be perfection. NICE ONE! _Candice came back with two bottles of Bud.

"here" and she passed John a beer and sat besides him with her own script. "so have you actually practiced any of it yet?" she asked

"pff yeah of course I have" he lied and Candice knew it. He raised an eyebrow at him and said.

"are you lying to me John?" she said trying not to laugh

"you got me. I looked at one page and fell asleep! Not out of boredom though cos I mean this'll be fun. I mean --" Candice giggled at John's words.

"okay well let's start with the locker room scene, it's on the first page. Don't worry I learnt only that scene and that's about it." she giggled. "Okay let's start". they both stood up and stood in the middle of the living room.

"okay" he cleared his throat and began the scene.

"**hey Candice. you nervous about tonight's match?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, in comfort.  
**

"**only a little bit nervous." she said in a nervous tone.  
**

"**whys that Candice" he asked with a confused look on his face.**

"**well" she flipped her hair behind her shoulders "I'm just scared that I'll cost us the match. i mean, if we lose then it'll be all my fault and you'll be angry with me--"  
**

" **don't worry about it. i won't be angry and you'll do fine. if anyone is gonna do the losing it's them" he said.**

**"okay. thanks, but i still need a confident boost" she said moving towards him.  
**

"now we kiss" Candice said. And they leaned in to kiss. She put her arms around his neck and he placed his arms around her waist. Their lips touch and they instantly were lost in the moment.

They both moaned as their tongues rubbed against each other. He brought her to the sofa. But they stopped.

"I'm sorry" John said "I shouldn't of done that" he chuckled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry too. Let's just continue to the end of the match, when they have " she smiled but it was an awkward one.

"okay so. I help you up. I ask if your alright and then--" he flipped over the page and said "oh no" she flipped over the page and saw what he meant by oh no.

"and then we kiss… again!" she sighed they looked away for a while. They look back to each other, but look away again quickly. "what's one kiss gonna do!" she said and they both turned to face one another.

"yeah, I mean one kiss…" he agreed and they kissed again but it was far more passionate than the last. she grabbed his hair and he ran his hands through her soft, long brunette hair. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs. he did it quickly and swiftly and he put her gently on the bed and got on top of her.

"you okay with this?" he asked between kissing her on her neck.

"uh huh" she said and with that they began making passionate love.

* * *

"i can't believe we did that" Candice said passing John his clothes.

"i know. but it was amazing" he said which made them both smile.

"i know. i can't remember the last time i had such great Sex like that!" she exclaimed. she put her short shorts back on and her hoody.

"same" he said and he put his trousers and top on.

"it's not gonna be awkward, is it?" she asked worridly.

"no of course not, if we were boyfriend and girlfriend" he hinted and she smiled.

"you want me to be your girlfriend!" she said, a little to loud.

"if you want" he said.

"well after this i think we should" she giggled and they made the bed. (hiding the evidence)

"yeah, but shall we tell the others?" she asked.

"not at the moment" he said "just take it slowly" he said.

"okay" she said and she hugged him. "it's hard to believe that before we got the scripts, we hardly knew eachother. and that was 2 weeks ago!"

"i know" he said. "right well i think this rehearsal session is over" he said closing the door to my room behind him.

"yep, but do you wanna stay a while or go home" she said biting her lower lip. they were at the bottom of the stairs now.

"i wanna stay here but i have to go. i have the only key to the apartment that i share with my room mate. so if i don't get home early he'll be locked out and waiting for hours." he said as they walked through to the lounge.

"oh okay. who's your room mate?" she asked grabbing her beer and taking a swig of it.

"it's Randy. Randy Orton" he said and he sat back down on the settee.

"really! oh my god. you will not believe who i saw him with at the hardy party." she said obviously meaning Maria.

"who?" he asked intrigued.

"i saw him in the same bed as Maria. in the Hardy's spare bedroom." John's jaw hit the floor.

"how the hell did he pull maria?" he chuckled.

"dunno but they were both drunk" she hinted.

"that explains so much." they both laughed at the thought of them two together.

"they make a good couple though" she said finishing off her beer.

"yeah. they are. maybe they'll get together. you know like boyfriend/girlfriend." he smiled hopefully.

"i doubt it. Maria just got out of a bad relationship." just then they heard the front door open. and they both automatically stood up. "you'd better go now" she said and she gave him a quick hug and his keys.

"bye" and he walked to the front door and he said bye to the two girls who had just come through. they were both giggling. clearly drunk.

"hey Candice" Trish said collapsing on the couch, her face on a cushion. this made the two drunk girls giggle even harder.

"you guys are drunk. go sober up" she pointed to the kitchen.

"okay MOM!" Maria said sarcastically. and she and Trish stumbled towards the kitchen.

as the two were eating and drinking coffee, Candice thought about her night with John and how amazing THAT sex was! she had put a little souvierner in Cena's pockets, she put the pink thong she wore that night. she put her hands in the hoody pocket and found something, rectangular. it was John's lucky necklace, she giggled at it. she decided to wear it feeling it was right.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: THE HANG OUT

John Cena was getting ready for his match against his best friend, Randy Orton. They were best friends off-screen but on-screen they were mortal enemies. He was about to go on camera in five minutes with Candice to do their part. Then afterward Randy was going to go on and get a new valet for, which was none other than Maria.

as well as the love story with Candice and John, and Randy and Maria. they were going to have a feud between the two couples! All four were nervous that it would ruin their friendship, but they made a pact, that it wouldn't. anyway Candice just arrived in John's locker room, where they would have their first segment as a couple.

"hey John" Candice said wrapping her arms around his waist

"hey gorgeous" he said and he turned around, so they were face to face. she giggled and pecked him gently on the cheek. he looked at her neck and saw she was wearing his tags. "so that's where i left my tags" he said jokingly. he knew he left his tags in her hoody.

"yep. i love wearing them" she said and let go of him and sat down in the chair, in the corner of the locker room. "they... complete me."

"they look good on you" he complimented. he put his cap on. "let's do this segment" he said as the camera man came in.

**"hey John" Candice said and the fans cheered for their favorite couple.**

**"hey Candice. you ready for our match, tonight?" he asked, putting on his cap.**

**"yeah, I'm ready. it's just that I'm nervous"**

**"no problem you just need a confidence boost." he smiled. "look. we are so going to win. there is no way they can win,we're the better team." he said**

**"i feel a little bit better" she sighed.**

**"how about this, for a confidence boost." he said and he kissed her passionately. she kissed him back and the crowd went wild. they broke apart.**

**"i feel a whole lot more confident now" she said.**

**"great,and now" he put his tags around her neck. " you have my tags" the crowd screamed again.**

**"thanks John. now lets go kick their ass." she said  
**

after they did they walked down to the curtains and waited for Maria and Randy to appear. "bye the way, John, we're having a hang out after the show. at our place and would you like to come?" Candice asked, leaning against the wall opposite John.

"sure, it'll be fun. who's going?" he asked, leaning against the same wall as Candice.

"oh loads. we got , me,Trish,Maria,Jeff and Matt,Shannon, Batista, you, Lillian Garcia, bobby lashley, Mickie,randy,Cody, Ashley and loads more" she said a little out of breath. "oh and also, bring your trunk cos we're going in the pool" she said.

"okay, question" she nodded for him to continue "what bikini are you wearing" he asked. she smiled and whispered in his ear.

"you have to wait and find out"

* * *

Randy was in his locker room getting ready for the match. he heard someone enter. he turned around and saw Maria enter. "hey Maria" he said in his deep sexy voice.

"hiya" she beamed and put her bag on the table and looked in the mirror, checking her mascara.

"can we talk about the party" he said, sitting down on the small sofa.

"sure" she said sitting down next to him.

"well i know it's gonna be awkward between us two, after that night. I'm not the kind of guy who has a one night stand." he said.

"okay, so what do you want to do?" she asked, only just smiling. she was trying to not show that she had a crush on him. even during her relationship with Santino.

"i want to get to know you, Maria." he said smiling at her, this made her blush.

"really" she asked excitedly. "tonight there's a hang out at my place. if you can come bring your swimsuit. can you come?" she asked.

"yeah" he said and he cupped her face gently. she felt the softness of his hands. he leaned in and kissed her passionately, and she kissed back. "how about we have a little warm up, for the match" he whispered in between kissing.

"okay" she gasped and moved on top off him. "the door" she said, stopping the kiss.

"I'll do it" he groaned and he got up and locked the door. then he turned and pounced on her. she giggled, he loved the sound of her laugh.

"I've never had a warm up like this before" she said. she couldn't stop smiling.

"you'll enjoy it" he said and they began kissing.

* * *

after the match the superstars all gathered in the parking lot as the girls were about to talk about it.

"so guys and gals" Candice began "we are having a swimming pool party at ours. you have to bring a swimsuit, you can't skinny dip." they all looked at Shannon.

"what? i skinny dip one time and I'm branded for life" he said. they all laughed at him.

"well Shannon, now you do have a reputation around the girls " Mickie said, flirtatiously. he smiled to himself and the girls giggled.

"anyway" Maria said, moving things along "come to ours in about an hour. there will be pizza and booze, of course and juice for Amy" she said and the superstars departed in their cars and went to their homes getting ready for the hang out.

* * *

at the party people were starting to arrive and were changing in the rooms."okay guys changing in the front room, girls in the master bedroom" Trish shouted to the thirty wrestlers who had just come through the door. then she noticed the one person she really wanted to have there.

"hey Jeff" she said

"hey Trish" they hugged each other. "so i'll meet you out in the garden in ten?" he asked

"yep" and she danced up stairs to the bedroom where about fifteen divas were changing. she opeened one of her drawers and pulled out a light blue bikini. she slipped it on and headed down with Maria.

"so Maria. you got a boyfriend?" she asked.

"yep i do" she said smiling.

"who?"

"it's Randy"

"really!"

"yep and before the match i had tonight, we had a little warm up" she said and Trish squealed.

"no way! you got lucky girl." Trish said "how is he" she said referring to sex.

"he is amazing" she said and she grabbed a beer from the table in the garden and she went and joined Randy. Trish looked around and saw Jeff talking to Matt. theyu just laughed at something that Matt had just said. she then had an idea.

"LAST ONE IN POOL IS A #### HEAD" and with that twenty superstars went for the pool and jumped in. Trish jumped and landed just behind Jeff. the superstars all laughed and splashed eachother. she crept up behind Jeff and covered his eyes.

"guess who" she giggled.

"hmm. is she sexy?" jeff asked.

"of course"

"is she blonde?" he asked

"yep"

"smart"

"yep"

"gorgeous?" Jeff asked chuckling

"uh huh" Trish said.

"then it must be the gorgeous,sexy,smart and blond, Trish Stratus" he said and he turned around and faced her."i like your bikini" he commented.

"thank you. i like your trunks." he said reffereing to his green surf shorts.

"why thank you" he said in his south carolinan accent. "congradulations on being the champ by the way."

"thanks, Victoria had it coming." she said. "hows Amy?" she asked.

"you can ask her yourself, she's over there with Matt" she turned and saw Matt and Amy making out in the corner of the pool. her back was to the pool edge and Matt had her trapped. "but i wouldn't go just yet." he chuckled.

meanwhile john and Candice were talking on the steps of the pool. she was wearing a Zebra pattern bikini, that she loved. and so did John by the way. she was sitting on his lap and he had his strong arms wrapped around her waist. "i love you in that bikini" he said and he kissed her up and down her neck. this made her shiver and her wanting him any minute.

"thanks, but it's better off" she said and she got free of him and swam to the other side of the pool. he chased after her and caught her and pinned her against the wall of the pool.

"i agree, it would be better off" and he kissed her passionately, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms were around his neck.

"well later tonight, we can have a little swim session" she said and she bit her lip.

"I'll enjoy that." he said and kissed her again. then out of nowhere Shannon ran and jumped in the pool and shouted.

"BOMBS AWAY" and a massive splash hit the girls around the pool as well as the men.

"SHANNON!" they all shouted.

"sorry, just livening this party up. let's play a game" he said. all the superstars came to the pool and listened to Shannon's idea. "let's play truth, dare, double dare or kiss" he said proudly.

Mickie James put her hand up "er how do we play?" she asked.

"well we'll spin a bottle. who ever it lands on chooses someone else to truth, dare, double dare, kiss, commander or promise. then if they say kiss, the person who the bottle landed on chooses someone for them to kiss them" he said "who's in?" and they all put their hands up, except Lita who was resting with Matt in another room. "let's play" he said rubbing his hands together


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IS ONE OF THE MOST THE JAW DROPPING, HEART STOPPING THING IN DA STORY. :p. it also has the most scary things as well. what the #### happen? read on and review! wohoo!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: AFTER THE POOL PARTY**

"finally everyone gone" Trish said, collapsing on the couch next to Jeff.

"i would go home but Matt has the keys." Jeff apologized.

"it's fine. i wouldn't want to wake them up, they look too peaceful" she said gazing at the couple sleeping on the couch. they really did look a picture.

"i know" he said. just then Maria and Randy came down the stairs.

"do you really have to go?"she begged with big blue eyes.

"yeah. I'm sorry." she sighed. "the problem is that i won't have any clothes to change into" he said smiling.

"not like we're gonna need clothes" she said and she pulled him in for a kiss.

"fine I'll stay" he gave in and they kissed passionately. they ran up the stairs.

Jeff and Trish looked at each other and sent signals to each other.

"we gotta get out of here" Jeff said. and they both sat up and woke up the sleeping couple.

"why did you wake us up" Matt groaned.

"because Randy and Maria are about to have sex and i don't think you want your unborn child to be listening to moans and other inappropriate noises" Trish said and they all grabbed their stuff and went outside to the car. all within thirty seconds. they broke out into a laughter when they reached the car.

"can i come with you guys cos i don't really want to listen to THEM all night" Trish asked

"course you can, can't she guys?" Amy asked putting an arm around Trish' shoulders.

"sure" Matt said "hop in" and they boarded the car and drove off.

* * *

AT THE HARDY HOUSE

"alrighty, I'm going to bed. you coming Matt?" Amy said as she walked to her room.

"coming" and he jogged up the stairs after her. this left Trish and Jeff alone in the hall way.

"you want a beer?" he asked as he walked through to the kitchen and rummaged the fridge.

"sure, whats one more beer gonna do?" she said and he threw her a beer and she caught it. Jeff walked into the lounge and she followed. he opened their beers with the bottle opener he always keeped in the lounge

"you can take my room, Trish"he said

"oh no i couldn't do that. I'll take this couch. its comfy enough" she said

"no way. your a lady and a lady should take the bed, not the couch. which i will take" he said.

"i'm not a lady, #####" she said standing up "i'm a diva and this diva is taking the couch" she said staring him down.

"i'm not a ####### #####" he said. they were both smiling, trying to hold back their laughter.

"how about we both take your room. we're both friends"she offered.

"fine" he gave in.

"besides your gay right" she said and he instantly reacted. he pinned her down on the couch and she started giggling.

"i'm not gay" he said and he started tickling her.

"stop. please"she said in between giggles.

"only when you say I'm not gay" he said still ticking her.

"fine your not gay. your the straightest man i know" she pleaded and he got off her and took his beer back in his hand.

"no one calls Jeff hardy gay and gets away with it" he said and he took a swig off beer.

"okay. prove it" she teased.

"what?" he said choking on his beer.

"prove it. give me the best kiss you got" she said with her 'bring it on' face.

"fine" he said and he put his beer down. "but only to prove i'm not gay" and he cupped her face and kiss her so passionately. she kissed him back! this was the best kiss she had ever had. his lips was so soft. his breath smelled of orange tic tacs and roughness of his hands felt great against her face. he slowly pulled away from her.

"you are SO not gay" she whispered. he chuckled. they looked deeply into eachothers eyes. she gazed into his emerald eyes and he met her sapphire blue eyes. "kiss me again" she whispered.

"what?" he asked shocked. but he truly wanted to.

"just ####### kiss me" and she kissed her on his lips. he kissed back, she put her arms around her neck and he put his around her waist. he rested her on her back in the couch and he got on top of her. this was even better than the last kiss. he took her top off and she took his off and they began kissing again. then Trish knew she had to tell him now. she pushed him gently away, to stop the kissing.

"what?" he asked, disapointed.

"i have to tell you something" she said.

"what is it?" he got off her and sat down on the other side of the sofa.

"you can't tell anyone or lauggh" she said.

"i promise." he said.

"I'm still a virgin" she looked away. he got closer to her and put an arm around her.

"really?" he asked.

"yes. i understand if you don't wanna do it now" she said and grabbed her top. he stopped her.

"i don't care if your a virgin or not. your Trish. and i have always liked you" he said and she looked back to him. she met her gorgeous green eyes. he kiss her softly again. she kissed him again. "now let's go upstairs" he said. she nodded and he pickked her up. taking their tops with them. so Amy and Matt would not know of tonight's event.

* * *

Trish was laid back in Jeff's back. he rested beside her and she moved her head, so she was resting on his bare chest. he put an arm around her. they laid in silence for ten minutes until Jeff broke the silence.

"i have a question. you don't have to answer it"

"sure. go ahead" she said and she turned so she was facing Jeff.

"how come you were still a virgin? i mean surely you and Chris wanted to, you know... do it" he said. she was totally taken off guard.

"well... i guess i never wanted Chris to be my first. i wasn't really fallen for him." she said.

"well are you glad i was. your first i mean" he asked.

"i am. and your reward is my virginity" she said and she kissed him genlty on his lips.

"i love it" he said. she put her head on his chest again. "you know we can never ne friends again, you know" he said

"i know" she sighed and put an arm around his waist. "that's the downside" she she sighed again.

"so why not be my girlfriend?" he asked. she got up and looked at him in the face. he sat up.

"i think that would be a great idea." she said and she hugged him and he held her tight.

"you know i've been waiting for three years to ask you to be my girlfriend" he said and they sat back down.

"really?"

"yeah" he kissed her again and then lowered his kisses to her shoulder.

"stop" she giggled. and he did. "is it okay if we do this another time" she begged.

"okay"

"i'm sorry" she pleaded.

"it's fine. i mean it was your first time and you can decide when to do it next" he said and he grabbed a pair of pj bottoms.

"let's get changed." she grabbed her clothes and got changed into them. just then they heard a smash. "what was that?" she asked. her heart beat sped up.

"i don't know." he grabbed a baseball bat and walked to the door "wait here" he said but she didn't listen. they walked to the landing, where Matt was.

"what was that?" Matt whispered.

"i don't know" Jeff walked slowly down the stairs. he reached the bottom "no one's here" he called up. but then a someone grabbed him. Trish screamed

"JEFF!" she shouted. Matt rushed downstairs, only to be knocked out. Amy rushed out.

"let's get outta here" Amy said and they ran downstairs. but were grabbed by two men.

"let go" Trish said and she puched one of the guys. he didn't like it one bit. he knocked her out and the four men fled the house. leaving two knocked out Hardy brothers and two knocked up girls. one of them just didn't know that they were knocked up.


	7. Chapter 7

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IS ONE OF THE MOST THE JAW DROPPING, HEART STOPPING THING IN DA STORY. :p. it also has the most scary things as well. what the #### happen? read on and review! wohoo!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: AFTER THE POOL PARTY**

"finally everyone gone" Trish said, collapsing on the couch next to Jeff.

"i would go home but Matt has the keys." Jeff apologized.

"it's fine. i wouldn't want to wake them up, they look too peaceful" she said gazing at the couple sleeping on the couch. they really did look a picture.

"i know" he said. just then Maria and Randy came down the stairs.

"do you really have to go?"she begged with big blue eyes.

"yeah. I'm sorry." she sighed. "the problem is that i won't have any clothes to change into" he said smiling.

"not like we're gonna need clothes" she said and she pulled him in for a kiss.

"fine I'll stay" he gave in and they kissed passionately. they ran up the stairs.

Jeff and Trish looked at each other and sent signals to each other.

"we gotta get out of here" Jeff said. and they both sat up and woke up the sleeping couple.

"why did you wake us up" Matt groaned.

"because Randy and Maria are about to have sex and i don't think you want your unborn child to be listening to moans and other inappropriate noises" Trish said and they all grabbed their stuff and went outside to the car. all within thirty seconds. they broke out into a laughter when they reached the car.

"can i come with you guys cos i don't really want to listen to THEM all night" Trish asked

"course you can, can't she guys?" Amy asked putting an arm around Trish' shoulders.

"sure" Matt said "hop in" and they boarded the car and drove off.

* * *

AT THE HARDY HOUSE

"alrighty, I'm going to bed. you coming Matt?" Amy said as she walked to her room.

"coming" and he jogged up the stairs after her. this left Trish and Jeff alone in the hall way.

"you want a beer?" he asked as he walked through to the kitchen and rummaged the fridge.

"sure, whats one more beer gonna do?" she said and he threw her a beer and she caught it. Jeff walked into the lounge and she followed. he opened their beers with the bottle opener he always keeped in the lounge

"you can take my room, Trish"he said

"oh no i couldn't do that. I'll take this couch. its comfy enough" she said

"no way. your a lady and a lady should take the bed, not the couch. which i will take" he said.

"i'm not a lady, #####" she said standing up "i'm a diva and this diva is taking the couch" she said staring him down.

"i'm not a ####### #####" he said. they were both smiling, trying to hold back their laughter.

"how about we both take your room. we're both friends"she offered.

"fine" he gave in.

"besides your gay right" she said and he instantly reacted. he pinned her down on the couch and she started giggling.

"i'm not gay" he said and he started tickling her.

"stop. please"she said in between giggles.

"only when you say I'm not gay" he said still ticking her.

"fine your not gay. your the straightest man i know" she pleaded and he got off her and took his beer back in his hand.

"no one calls Jeff hardy gay and gets away with it" he said and he took a swig off beer.

"okay. prove it" she teased.

"what?" he said choking on his beer.

"prove it. give me the best kiss you got" she said with her 'bring it on' face.

"fine" he said and he put his beer down. "but only to prove i'm not gay" and he cupped her face and kiss her so passionately. she kissed him back! this was the best kiss she had ever had. his lips was so soft. his breath smelled of orange tic tacs and roughness of his hands felt great against her face. he slowly pulled away from her.

"you are SO not gay" she whispered. he chuckled. they looked deeply into eachothers eyes. she gazed into his emerald eyes and he met her sapphire blue eyes. "kiss me again" she whispered.

"what?" he asked shocked. but he truly wanted to.

"just ####### kiss me" and she kissed her on his lips. he kissed back, she put her arms around her neck and he put his around her waist. he rested her on her back in the couch and he got on top of her. this was even better than the last kiss. he took her top off and she took his off and they began kissing again. then Trish knew she had to tell him now. she pushed him gently away, to stop the kissing.

"what?" he asked, disapointed.

"i have to tell you something" she said.

"what is it?" he got off her and sat down on the other side of the sofa.

"you can't tell anyone or lauggh" she said.

"i promise." he said.

"I'm still a virgin" she looked away. he got closer to her and put an arm around her.

"really?" he asked.

"yes. i understand if you don't wanna do it now" she said and grabbed her top. he stopped her.

"i don't care if your a virgin or not. your Trish. and i have always liked you" he said and she looked back to him. she met her gorgeous green eyes. he kiss her softly again. she kissed him again. "now let's go upstairs" he said. she nodded and he pickked her up. taking their tops with them. so Amy and Matt would not know of tonight's event.

* * *

Trish was laid back in Jeff's back. he rested beside her and she moved her head, so she was resting on his bare chest. he put an arm around her. they laid in silence for ten minutes until Jeff broke the silence.

"i have a question. you don't have to answer it"

"sure. go ahead" she said and she turned so she was facing Jeff.

"how come you were still a virgin? i mean surely you and Chris wanted to, you know... do it" he said. she was totally taken off guard.

"well... i guess i never wanted Chris to be my first. i wasn't really fallen for him." she said.

"well are you glad i was. your first i mean" he asked.

"i am. and your reward is my virginity" she said and she kissed him genlty on his lips.

"i love it" he said. she put her head on his chest again. "you know we can never ne friends again, you know" he said

"i know" she sighed and put an arm around his waist. "that's the downside" she she sighed again.

"so why not be my girlfriend?" he asked. she got up and looked at him in the face. he sat up.

"i think that would be a great idea." she said and she hugged him and he held her tight.

"you know i've been waiting for three years to ask you to be my girlfriend" he said and they sat back down.

"really?"

"yeah" he kissed her again and then lowered his kisses to her shoulder.

"stop" she giggled. and he did. "is it okay if we do this another time" she begged.

"okay"

"i'm sorry" she pleaded.

"it's fine. i mean it was your first time and you can decide when to do it next" he said and he grabbed a pair of pj bottoms.

"let's get changed." she grabbed her clothes and got changed into them. just then they heard a smash. "what was that?" she asked. her heart beat sped up.

"i don't know." he grabbed a baseball bat and walked to the door "wait here" he said but she didn't listen. they walked to the landing, where Matt was.

"what was that?" Matt whispered.

"i don't know" Jeff walked slowly down the stairs. he reached the bottom "no one's here" he called up. but then a someone grabbed him. Trish screamed

"JEFF!" she shouted. Matt rushed downstairs, only to be knocked out. Amy rushed out.

"let's get outta here" Amy said and they ran downstairs. but were grabbed by two men.

"let go" Trish said and she puched one of the guys. he didn't like it one bit. he knocked her out and the four men fled the house. leaving two knocked out Hardy brothers and two knocked up girls. one of them just didn't know that they were knocked up.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: SKINNY DIPPING!

John and Candice were in her room. Just talking.

"so what do you want to do?" Candice asked in a sexy voice. She got on top of him and he chuckled. she straddled him and he fell on the bed.

"what do you wanna do" he asked. She leaned in to kiss him. Her lips were inches from his.

"have a swim in the pool" she got up and giggled.

"your such a tease" John said.

"I know but you love me" she said and she laid back down on the bed on her stomach.

"that I do, but it's far to cold to swim at this time at night." just then they could hear passionate moans and _noises_.

"_randy" _they heard from the room next door.

"_oh my god Maria!" _John and Candice's eyes were wide open.

"you know what. A swim would be good" John said and they raced out of the house. They got to the pool area and burst out laughing.

"I pray top god they don't do THAT all night" Candice said.

"same 'ere" John agreed. They both look at the glittering pool. It was surrounded by six pool lights that made it look so inviting. "let's get in" he said.

"okay" she said and she took off her top and skirt. John took his jeans and you can't see me t-shirt. they dropped their clothes on the deck chair and Cena put his cap on the chair's arm.

"john, can you help me with my bra?" she asked. John instantly turned around and faced Candice, who was in her underwear. He wolf whistled and she giggled.

"I think I can help you" he said and she turned her back to him. He unclipped the bra and it fell to the floor. She turned to face him. she kissed him on the lips.

"thank you" she dropped her panties and ran and bombed into the pool. He chuckled and dropped his boxers and jumped in after her. "this is nice, isn't it?" she asked drifting through the turquoise water.

"#### it's freezing!" John shouted and Candice giggled.

"well" she swam up to him "I've read that to keep warm, you have to share body heat" she said and she stroked him on his chest.

"i've heard that too" he said and he pulled her in and held her tight. she wrapped her arms around his torso. "it's definitely working on me" he said.

"yeah" she kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back and pinned her against the pool wall. He drifted his kisses down her shoulders, then he went under water. . .

"oh…my…god" Candice whispered. She felt her muscles tightened and she gripped Johns hair her muscles relaxes as John came back up.

"this is fun" John said. He looked at his tags around her neck. He smiled. "you still wear them" he said and he held them in his hands.

"of course. I'm your girlfriend aren't I?" she said and she kissed him eagerly.

"uh huh, my _sexy _girlfriend" he said "look after them" he asked and he let them drop from his hands.

"I will. I promise. Now come here" she said. she kissed him and they began kissing passionately again.

* * *

after John and Candice made passionate love they got out of the pool.

"that was fun" Candice said and she grabbed a towel. there wasn't any more towels left. "john, there's no towels left" she said.

"we can share" he said and he opened out the towel, Candice had, and wrapped him and Candice tightly in it. "let's go back inside"

"in a minute i want to wait a bit longer, they may still be having sex" she said in a whisper.

"good point" they sat down, Candice sitting on John's lap. they heard a crash.

"see what i mean" she said. "their still at it" she shook her head in embarrassment. they heard one more crash "wow he MUST be good" she said. John gave her evils.

"what?!" he asked in said in an jokey shout.

"not as good as you though," she kissed him and whispered "sex god" and he kissed her back. then there was silence in the house.

"i think its safe to go back now" he said and he carried her to the door. They walked back inside and they heard complete was grabbed some clothes that were on a radiator and John put on the clothes he was wearing before. they quickly got changed.

"it's a little too quiet" she commented as they walked to the stair case.

"your just being paranoid" he said and they walked up the stairs. but they were awaiting something a little bit more than silence. they opened her door and walked in. they sat down on the bed and kissed passionately. he slid his hands up and down her body and she began trailing kisses down his body. they heard a cluster.

"what the #### was that?" John asked and they sat bolt up.

"don't know" she got up and walked to the door. "they cant still be at it though" she pointed out.

"where you going?" John asked in a whisper.

"to see what that is" she said she opened the door and it creaked a little.

"no stay here" he got up."it could be a burglar.

"I'll be fine" she said, but John followed her.

"let's just get back" he whispered to her. she shook her head and walked down the upstairs hallway and stopped at Maria's room.

they heard voices coming from Maria's room. there was more than one. and it was all men. John pulled Candice behind him. he signaled her to go down the stairs. they backed away to the staircase, but Candice tripped. it made a loud noise. the door opened.

"get them" said one of them. they were in black and had black ski masks on. they then ran after them.

"RUN!" John shouted and they ran down the stairs. two of the men grabbed John and had him pinned against the floor instantly.

"grab the girl" the same one said again. Candice was cowering in the corner of the hall.

"leave her alone!" John shouted.

"don't you dare touch me!" she screamed but one of the men grabbed her and fire fighter carried her. "get off me you big piece of ####!" he said and she punched and kicked to get free. one of the men grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen and smacked her around the back of her head. she was knocked out.

"let go of her!" John shouted. Maria came down the stairs carried by another man. she had been blind folded and was fully clothed (thank god)."just #### off" he said and he groaned out in pain when one of the men twisted his arm. the onewith the frying pan kicked john hard in the head (like Randy orton did). his vision was fuzzy and all he could see was the men leave with Candice and Maria. they were screaming for their boyfriends but it did no good. his eyes were closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
